The present invention relates in general to projectiles and, more particularly, to a projectile for small firearms.
Heretofore, less lethal projectiles for firearms were rubber bullets or fabric bag bullets containing lead shot or heavy metal powder, such as tungsten, copper or the like. The rubber bullets had a ball shape ranging in diameter from approximately one-half inch to one inch, or had a cylindrical configuration ranging in diameter from approximatley one-third inch to one inch, depending on the firearm from which the bullet was fired.
The rubber bullets were generally relatively hard, sometimes contained a metallic core, and delivered their impact energy over a relatively small area. As a consequence thereof, there has been a high probability of serious injury or death to the persons subjected to the impact.
The bean bag type projectiles had contained a load of shot or metal powder in a fabric bag. The shot or metal powder had weighed between three-quarter ounce to two or more ounces, depending on the gauge or caliber of the firearm from which it was fired. The fabric bag had a projected frontal area between four and sixteen square inches depending on the caliber or gauge of the firearm. The bean bag type projectiles were fired at a muzzle velocity of between one hundred fifty feet per second and four hundred and fifty feet per second with muzzle energies generally below sixty foot pounds.
It has been found that the bean bag type projectiles are aerodynamically inefficient, since they are generally flexible flat plates with the greater diameter thereof facing the direction of travel as they travel through the air. The drag on these projectiles is, therefore, relatively high, thus making it necessary to have a relatively high initial velocity in order to ensure a reasonably striking force at normal ranges, i.e. twenty to fifty yards.
It has also been found that the bean bag type projectile is relatively inaccurate in that it is difficult to predict the point of impact within a foot or more at ranges as short as twenty yards. Because of the high velocity and the difficulty of predicting accurately the point of impact, bean bag type projectiles tend to cause severe injury or death to persons hit at relatively short ranges, for example, ten to fifteen yards. This hazard is increased by the possibility that a targeted person may be hit in the face, or neck, or area directly over the heart, even though the projectile may be aimed at the midsection or lower extremity.
Heretofore, bullets have utilized shot suspended in a gel and contained in a thin copper or brass jacket. These projectiles have been designed to penetrate into the body of a person wherein the thin jacket fractures and enables the shot contained in the gel to be propelled in the body in a forceful manner. Such projectiles are intended to be more lethal and not less lethal.